Off Limits
by MynamesSuzel6
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC. Forbidden affair.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started as I walked out of the WWE arena after the phenominal match with Dean Ambrose Vs. Seth Rollins. I noticed my phone was missing, I checked the pockets of my leather jacket and checked my bag but it wasn't there. After a while I remembered that I put my phone in my back pocket but my back pocket was ripped. I hurried back inside to my seat to check for my phone. As I approached my seat, I got on my knees and started crawling around the area where I was. Then suddenly I heard a rough but gentle voice, ''this is a nice ass phone!"

I jumped and bumped my head trying to get up quickly to see where the voice came from. Turning around, I gasped at the sight of Dean _fucking_ Ambrose with my phone in his hand.

_Holy shit!_

* * *

**AU-** Hi guys (: So this is my first ff and this is just a short chapter to get out of my imagination! I will be posting more (: please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood up and said "Hey hey hey that's mine! He laughed playfully and said "How do i know it's yours you could be trying to steal it?" I said "No i'm not trying to steal it haha. "Can I have my phone back?" He said with a smirk " Come in the rink and get it. I jumped over the black border to get near the ring hopped up the side and slid under the rope. I said "Ok I'm here,what now? "Fight me for it!". "What? I said. Dean said "You heard me as his voice faded a bit. I said " i'm not gonna fight you,You're a wrestler and im just weak and small.

Oh come onnn... it's not like I'm gonna hurt you,Dean said. I walked toward him and said I don't know what to picked me up and put me over his he put me down and our faces almost met,when i turned around to pull my shirt down. He said "So.. you ready yet?" Ok lets do this, I jumped on his back and he laughed and said really? We laughed for a moment and then i got , he body slammed me and was trying to pin me. I said " Wow i thought that would hurt.

He whispered in my ear and said i told you I wouldn't hurt you. Renee young came walking into the arena and yelling, DEAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? He said nothing just wrestling. He said calm down. He looked at me and said " And they call me unstable. I giggled. She exclaimed "what's so funny? Nothing I replied. He interrupted and answered " I said and they call me unstable basically calling you unstable and he laughed.

Renee was giving me looks and saying stay away from my man bitch. I looked at Dean and he was writing or playing a game on my phone i couldn't tell. He said "Here's your phone, I had fun. Renee was still giving me looks and Dean whispered " Don't listen to her, check your phone when you get outside. Renee rolled her eyes at me as he moved away from me. Dean rolled under the ropes and walked toward Renee and said relax! As they were walking away Renee screamed " HE'S OFF LIMIT'S. I slid under the ropes and jumped over the black border again ran outside to the parking lot and looked at my phone. I screamed inside my head when i saw what was on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean ambrose's phone number! Oh my god am I dreamimg? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn' I heard a psst over here, I turned aound but no one was there. I turned back around and, I saw Dean comming out from behind the Wrestlemania moving scurried torward me. Stood infront of me and smiled,I blushed when I saw his dimple. He said "Did you get my message?""What message?" I said confused. "My number" he stated. "OH Yeah haha I got it!" In my head i was thinking why me. But then again I didnt care I have his number.

"Good because I wanna hang out with you later this week or maybe tomorrow perhaps." I was going so crazy like oh my god. "Yeah totally later this week sounds good." He sighed and said "oh yeah ok." "Just kidding what time tomorrow and I laughed." Dean was just staring at me with his adorable blue and greenish eyes! and kept smiling. I was like a_ Bitch in heat _around him. "Dean..?" I said. "What,huh?" He stumbled to get the words out. "The time tomorrow?" I whispered. "Right, sorry i just got lost looking into your eyes,and he looked at his phone for his schedule and smiled.

He said "around 4:00 P.M. meet me at the fair thats going on tomorrow by the _Super shot ride_." "Ok see you then Dean." He ran back to his car before Renee got back I understood why he ran back before she saw us because she would have had a bitch fit. I checked my phone one more time to see if the number was i noticed it was 12:52 A.M. I Yelled " OH SHIT!" I ran like the wind to my car and drove home fast as I pulled into the driveway behind the Black 2014 Infinity,with my Black 2014 Ford Mustang. I saw all the lights were off so I quietly sunck into my house. "You don't need to sneak in Alex its ok im over it" said my bestfriend/Roomate Nani.

I'm sorry Nani look you would not believe what happend tonight though! "What happened thats so exciting?" I took out my phone and showed her Deans my god bitch you pulling the hoes good for you oh my god! After like 30 minutes of explaining what happend earlier, "I said let me make it up to you for missing our day. We went out and bought comedy movies,chips,soda and etc. We stayed up till 6:00 A.M. Then went to our rooms so I could sleep before I met up with Dean later.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ ! My alarm went. I took a shower, changed my clothes, and then did my hair in 36 minutes. I was wearing a Black top with overall shorts,black converse and my hair was curly with bobby pins holing my hair back.I got in my car and drove to the fair and bought a ticket,walked to back it was weird because the fair was deserted. I slowly approached the Super shot, I couldnt stop smiling. I walked over to Dean looking cute as ever with his Black cargo pants and Black top."Hey glad you could make it" Dean said. "Haha yeah no problem, One question why is the fair deserted?

"Because my friend is the owner of this production and he said i could use it for today,One question before we hang out whats you name haha?" I realized I didnt tell him my name how stupid of me. "It's Alex sorry I forgot to tell you I was just I shock i guess." I said. "Hmm Alex nice." He said. So we gonna do this Alex? Exclaimed Dean. "I guess so.. I hope your not afraid of scary rides now Dean? He chuckled haha no way, Oh and call me my real name. Alright Jonathan lets get on the Super shot then.

We walked up the ride and he set the ride to automatic. We got on the ride closed our seats and waited till the ride moved. Into two minutes of the ride we moves up slowly. "You wanna hold my hand?" He said. I grabbed his hand and then as we reached the top he said i was hoping you would say yes. "Get ready he said!" I was holding his hand the whole time waiting until the ride droped.


	4. Chapter 4

I was shaking in my seat, but not for the reasons you believe. It wasn't because Dean .. I mean Jonathan was holding my hand , or because the ride was scary. NO NO NO ! I was screaming inside because I spotted Renee walking into the fair entrance. "Jonathan oh my god!" I shouted out at him. "Whats wrong ? Did you shit your pants?! He replied. I giggled hard but then stated, "No look over there", as we were lowering Renee was standing in front of the ride with her arms crossed and she had a scowled expression on her face.

I just was thinking to myself if I have to keep encountering this _bitch_ just because i'm hanging out with dean this is gonna be worse than I thought. When Dean and I reached the bottom of the ride, our hands were still intertwined. Renee's eyes buldged out at the sight of our hands together. I tried to pull my hand away from him because having Renee's demon eyes staring at me made my body shut down.

Finally after Five minutes of awkward silence and staring, Renee screamed at Dean and said "So this is what you do when I go shopping; you go on little dates with fans? , This is what it is isn't it a date?". I quickly jump in saying " No its not." I saw Dean's face look down in dissapointment when I said that it wasn't. Renee being the _Bitch _she is pulls Dean behind her.

Then she transfers all her anger towards me, and starts making stupid accusations. "What did you think was gonna happen after little girl? That he would say oh lets go back to my place and make love to you ? _HAHA_ newsflash _skank_ he's mine and mine only! Before she could start her next rude remark I cut in saying " First off Renee this day was just to hang out so Dean could just have a normal day without the wrestling enviorment! Secondly i'm not a _fucking little girl_, I'm 21 years old and I definitely don't need to take shit from anyone especially you.

I ran back to my Mustang and got in as fast as I could and drove off listening to FDB on the radio. I said to myself my thoughts exactly _fuck that bitch, _I wish this day was over and never happened. When I pull into the driveway and there's another car not Nani's but a Blue Nissan 2013. When I unlock the door I hear "Oh YEAH ! RIGHT THERE!" I slam the door on purpose so they could hear someone's here. Nani comes out to the livivng room where i'm laughing and laughing.

Her tone is harsh , and I can tell it's not because I was laughing, she says "Get out now! I'm not playing Alex!". I'm thinking to myself what the hell is her problem. "Fine let me just get all my shit !" I say. I pack most of my shit in my suitcase and my carryon. As I get near my car I start packing my suitcase in the the trunk and I bring my carryon in the passanger seat. I call the only person i can actually count on so I dialed the numbers in and call.

Hello? Alex? She said. "Thank goodness you answerd i need your help Danna! Can i spend the night ?". "Of course come over I'll be waiting ok , bye." Just as I get off the phone I turn the car on and flash out of there, While im driving I hear my phone go off I decide to wait till I get to Danna's house to answer I'm not really a text and drive type of person. When I park in her garage the door closes. I decide to leave my bags in the car i'll get them later. When I check my phone , 20 MISSED CALLS FROM DEAN.

Of course I feel bad but all I can worry about right now is myself and besides I don't need to be bitched at by Renee again. When I walk inside of Danna's house she greets me and asks me if i'm ok. Explaining things to Danna takes a while so when I explained everything to her it was about 9:48 P.M. She was happy about Dean and our day but she got irritaed about Renee &amp; Nani. I told her I have 20 missed calles from him and she yelled at me to go call back.

I go to his contact and press call ... it's ringing Hello? Dean says. I reply with I saw you called me 20 times , whats wrong? "Nothing well i want to see you again can you meet me at the arena at 11:00 ? He spontaniously says. I say in my head oh hell yes! but replied with sure yeah i'll meet you there. As he gets off the phone I heard him saying "till then I hope." When i get off the phone i'm showerd with questions by Danna, Well what happened? he asked for me to meet him at the arena at 11:00 &amp; I'm going.

Well lets get you ready then, I curl my hair and just throw a jacket over my black shirt and overalls. By the time I finish, I still have time left so me and Danna get some doritios and sit on the couch and watch an episode of Bates Motel. It's 10:40 I run to my mustang and wait for the door of the garage to lift up. Then, I drove off heading to the arena, when I pull up its 10:58 P.M. Theres nobody there I sit in my car and just think what this could be about. I look up and see feet comming from behind the WWE tour truck.

I get out running over to the truck only to find out the feet I saw were the Janitor's feet. I walked back to my car and waited a few more minutes, more like 30 more minutes. It's now 11:45 and I cant help to think i've been stood up. Right as i'm driving off Dean stops my car by running infront of me. I'm just so confused wondering if I should drive off or hear what he has to say.


	5. Chapter 5

After my conscience was covincing me that there was a possibility that maybe that Renee kept him hostage. I decided to stay and hear what he had to say, I was startled when he hugged me and started crying. Instead of babbilng with questions, I decided to comfort him and ask him what happened. Did someone die? I asked. "I'm so sorry, he kept repeating to me, I was so confused on what he was sorry for!

Dean? Is everyhting alright? What's going on? Please tell me, i'm worried. Dean finally caught his breath and pushed me down playfully on the grass and he was on top of me and said I was waiting for you from 10:30 P.M. he was giggling. What? that's bullshit i've been here since 10:58 P.M. and i haven't seen anyone! I exclaim. "Really? Well where did you go? Dean asked. "Well i've been in the parking lot!" AHHA see that's your problem because I told you at the arena which means _"Our spot" _ in the ring.

OHH our spot right! acting as if I was lost,hehe I just couldn't believe he called it our spot. "Come on Alex we don't have much time left. I run behind him, as he grabs my wrists. As we approach the ring we hop over the black baracade and go into the ring its kind of dark so Dean used the light from his phone to lead the way. Suddenly Dean pulled out a remote and pressed the green button, Bam Bam lights turned on and music started playing specifically a spot light appeared and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Dean said "I usually don't do this, but can I ask you to dance? I have to admit my body was screaming all over when I placed my hand in his.

As he pulled me in close and had his hand on my back, he whispered in my ear I'm sorry about what happened today with Renee she's just jealous I mean come on she should be look at you! Did he really just say that? I say to myself. I blush at his compliment and can't stop smiling. How was your day?, You know after all that shit with Renee happend. It's been better I say under my breath. Oh having one of those days huh? Apperently I need to work on my talking under my breath skills.

Tell me about it Dean pleads, Ok well my roomates being a_ bitch _for no reason,I had to move in with my friend Danna and I'm falling apart.I really just wanted to see what would happen next, Dean eyes looked gloomy and he was leaning close to me! OH MY GOD IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING? He places his head on my shoulder and lays there. Well there goes my _FUCKING _fantasy oh puts his head up and stares at me and then leans in and he pecked my cheek with his soft pink lips!

AHH kill me now ! Why couldn't he just aim for my lips. He continues to look at me then , He grabs my face and turns it to his and starts leaning in. AHHHH IT'S HAPPENING OH MY GOD THIS IS REAL LIFE RIGHT I'M DYING! I CAN'T WAIT TO FEEL THOSE LIPS. Just when I thought the universe was on my side! Ring,Ring,Ring ... My phone rings,when I look down to see who it is it's the last person I'd ever expected to get a call from. Renee?! Dean wait we can't do this even though I want to! You have Reneeand I don't want to ruin that.I tell him that she is calling right now so I answer."Hello Alex?" she said "uhh Renee did you try to call somone else?" I reply.

No I found your number in Dean's phone and I wanted to just warn you that I know what you guys are doing. I said excuse me bitch I don't know what you think you know but nothing happened between us! Dean says I can't take this anymore! He grabs my phone throws it to the ground of the ring and slowly corners me into the tern buckle and says I just need to do it once just to make sure. I'm startled I just ask make sure what? A second after I ask he plants one on me. I couldn't help but to just realize how soft and plush his lips are. He pulled away after 57 seconds and he stared at me and said I have to go.

When he left, all that was there was a confused bit heart broken girl in a rink by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A mix of emotions were running through my head.. the main one was_** fucking **_confusion obviously. Like why would Dean kiss me then leave,I truly was hurt and embarrassed thinking that a guy like Dean would have sweep me off my feet. *_RING RING RING*_ just as I thought if things couldn't get any worse Nani's calling . WHAT IS IT DID I LEAVE SOMETHING ..? I said as I picked up, The line was silent for a while until I heard "YEAH COME GET YOUR SHIT OUT OF MY PLACE". Honestly I didn't give a rats ass about her at this point, all I cared about was Dean and what he possibly meant by I just need to make sure. MAKE SURE OF WHAT? WHY DID HE LEAVE SO FAST?

I realized I needed to get outta there before I got in trouble for trespassing. Seems kind of suspicious having been in the ring all alone .. _creeper alert_. I got in my car and rushed to my favorite place in the world ... The Pier. AHHH right when I hit the boardwalk a bunch of relief hit my body and I was stress free. Nothing mattered I just went to the end of the doc and ate my corn dog while listening to _Jungle by Drake _I probably stayed there for five hours. Eventually I had to go back to Danna's, while I was driving back I just kept having flashbacks of the kiss that was supposed to make everything perfect but ended up doing the opposite. My subconscious was saying "This isn't healthy to be thinking and driving about" so as I always do I listen to myself.

I finally pulled up to Danna's house except something was different, I smelled a bitch near. Oh was right there Renee sitting on the suade couch."Are you lost or something?" I said sarcastically of course. " haha very funny Alex no i'm here to talk to you about Dean". Oh god here we go better sharpen my nails if were gonna go at it. I said "Listen Renee i get it stay away from Dean duly noted I know for a fact that won't be a problem for either one of us." She glared at me for about a good 25 seconds like I was lying to her.

Really? So why didn't he come home last night?! she said in her annoyed tone ... WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T MAKE IT HOME LAST NIGHTI SAW HIM LEAVE HAVE YOU CALLED HIM? " Uh yeah like once." I was furious "Let me get something straight you come to my bestfriends home to tell me that you think I stayed with Dean the whole night and accuse me and your not the slightest bit worried about him because you called him ONCE? my subconscious snuck in a rude comment in my head I would rather not discuss. " Pretty much yeah" she said in a snarky tone.

Jesus please give me the strength to not murder this commentator who is dating my biggest crush! Renee i'm seriously gonna have to ask you to leave and never come back. I texted Danna saying "ILL BE BACK EMERGENCY DEANS MISSING OR SOMETHING". I ran to my car like how a lion would leap to catch its prey,except in this case Dean is my prey.I need to find him! I have to make sure he's ok. I went driving around the city for hours it felt like days, but I didn't care I was looking for him i though he would do the same for me.

I called him maybe about 28 times to be exact before I heard a hello and then it cut off. I was getting so worried, then I just thought if I was to go somewhere as Dean where would I go. From what I can tell about him he likes fairs/ Carnivals. Like the time when he abandoned John Cena with the authority to go ride the Cyclops at Coney and then our day together he rented the the only place I can think of. As I approached the same park we went to there I seen a body figure sitting on the SUPER SHOT RIDE! I decided to go ... walking to the ride I noticed that he was slowly lifting his head up to look at me. I softly said " Dean are ok?" he lifted his head and said I HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND ALEX JUST GO !

WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME SO COLD WHY DID I DO TO YOU? HUH BECAUSE WHILE YOUR HERE SITTING ON ASS I'M OVER HERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU MEAN WHILE YOUR ACTUALLY GIRLFRIEND RENEE CALLED YOU ONCE AND BARELY EVEN CARED TO LOOK FOR YOU?! I said angrily. " I just need to figure things out Alex just give me some time Jesus!"

" YOU KNOW WHAT TAKE YOUR TIME BECAUSE WHATEVER YOU NEED TO FIGURE OUT JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF THE EQUATION! WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME AWAY BEING DISTANT AND SHADY I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BUT BE NICE TO YOU SINCE WE MET! ... He said " Its only cause your a fan and that's how fans act to get what they want."

"Really a fan, i'm acting like this just because i'm a fan... no its called being nice to somebody you care about but I guess you wouldn't know anything about it! Don't worry about me anymore ."Dean shouted and grabbed my arm while I was walking away don't go" ... "Why, Why should I stay?" He stayed quiet for about two minutes which seemed like a century, I stared walking away and then just said one last thing " Yeah just treating a fan like a fan right?"

After that day I couldn't look at Dean or hear his name without something inside me hurting..

* * *

Let me just start off by apologizing to all the people who read my story i seriously had some writers block but i'm back now have some good ideas and can't wait to hear your reviews .. and remember iv'e been gone for a year.


End file.
